


Emergency Camp

by babycakes_chelley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, everyone is pretty much gay in this, gay camp, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes_chelley/pseuds/babycakes_chelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis checked himself into this camp, but not to find love </p>
<p> </p>
<p>this summary sucks but I swear I'm doing my best on this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that this story was my idea and if anything seems like anyone else story I don't mean to copy because I've never read a story like this only a movie. Also this story has a warning label in the description. Also I originally posted this like two years ago, but I have gone over some things and will try to update this story and make it better!

Louis wasn't sure what was happening, but one minute he was packing a bag and writing a note to his family telling them how he was going on a vacation for a little, then he was in the car and putting in the directions to his destination. A place he would of never thought of going to in the years he had lived and even learned what all this was about. Louis was going to what they called an ex-gay camp, but this was called Emergency Camp. No one was sure of why it was called that, but Louis had been looking into it for awhile. He had learned all the information on their website and what people had said about it. It seemed like a good enough place to go, but he was still scared of what was to come because even though certain therapies were illegal he was still scared that those illegal things could be legal in that area. Louis had not read any of those things in the reviews and it wasn't like they would put it on the website. 

The point was that Louis was driving two hours to go to Emergency Camp. He had always had this gut feeling that he was homosexual. It was more then just a gut. He reacted on these feelings by masturbating to gay porn and maybe even going to get drunk at a bar (far from his home) to steal a one night stand with a guy. Louis knew what he was, but he didn't want his family to know. After all the accusations and them backing him up he didn't want his family to know. They would be disappointed in him and have him out the house. Louis didn't want to leave abruptly though. He wanted to move out when he was ready and if that took another year then so be it. 

Louis wanted to be accepted by the people that he surrounded his self with. His friends who made homosexuals slurs, and his religious family would never accept him. No one in his small town would accept him, so going to this camp was his last and only resort. Louis didn't think it would work, but it wasn't bad to try because it was a fifty/fifty chance. (Right?) Maybe it was more like a twenty/eighty chance. 

Louis didn't care about the chances though. It would become a nice vacation and maybe he could come back new person. His family would ask where he went and he'd laugh and just brush it off because even after he is cured he doesn't want them to know. They would still think bad of him, but they may praise him for changing his ways. 

Two hours and twenty-nine minutes later Louis found his self pulling up to a huge building. It was dark outside and Louis couldn't see the outside of the building, but he had more time to see it. Louis parked his car and sat in his car. Turning it off, he laid his head on the steering wheel. Should I go in? I mean I didn't drive two hours for no reason. Louis thought to himself and finally picked his head up. He took his keys out the ignition and opened the door. Stepping out he slowly walked to the front doors. Scared of never leaving this place or being stuck in here for longer than he hoped. Louis stepped a few more steps and found his self walking into the place. 

"Welcome to Emergency Camp," a cheerful girl said. She was sitting behind the front desk and giving Louis a huge smile. "How may I help you?" She asked as she got to the front desk. 

"I was wondering if I could check myself in. It's last notice and I didn't call." The girl nodded her head and gave Louis a clipboard with paper on it. 

"Just fill out this sheet. It ask a lot of personal things and anything is allowed to be blank. We want you to feel safe and I'm Eleanor." Louis took the clipboard from her and grabbed a pen from off the counter. He went to take a seat and quickly filled out the form. When's the last time you hooked up with the person of the same sex? When did you know you were ____ ? Questions like that were all over the paper. Louis skipped most of them because he wasn't sure and it all seemed personal. When he was done in the next five minutes he has given the things back to Eleanor. "You can get your things if you have any and you can bring them to me and I have to check everything. If anything unacceptable is int here I have to put it in the trash. After I'll find an room to assign you too and you can meet your roommate or mates and tomorrow morning we'll call for a meeting for the boys."

Louis absorbed all she said and went out to his car. He checked his bagging looking over the things he had. Anything that was too colorful or electronic he kept in his car. He honestly didn't want it to go in the trash. It had nothing to do with being homosexual. Louis grabbed his bag and went back to the building. He handed Eleanor his bag and she checked it thoroughly. Taking out every item and placing it back in when she didn't find anything. She gave him back his bag. "We have a good room that isn't far down the field. Your roommates name is Liam Payne. He's sweet and easy to get along with. I'm sure he's in there." Eleanor handed him a map and a key to the room. "I circled your room on there. If you go outside and go past the big oak tree you will see the boys quarter. It isn't really inside a building but more like a motel of you own." Louis said a thanks and went on to find his room. Hoping that he instructions weren't shit because he was bad at directions and this place was huge.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no readers, but I'm updating this story out of pure fun and it's my baby . Also my animal for Zayn has always been a raccoon because they're so cute

Louis walked across the field and was glad he didn't get lost, but it was kind of hard to get lost with the big sign that said Boys Quarter. Why didn't Eleanor tell me that? Louis thought to his self. Louis walked a little down the open corridor until he reached room ten. He put his key into the keyhole and opened the door slowly. The room was lit and in it were three boys. Louis wasn't sure which one was Liam, but they were all fairly good looking. 

Louis looked over at the boys and gave them a small smile while checking each and everyone of them out carefully. The boy laying on the bed had big brown eyes and brown hair. His bone structure was almost perfection and his skin tone was fair. If there was one word to describe him it would be a puppy. The boy sitting on the edge of the bed had more of a dark complexion. He had messy like hair, and he resembled a cute raccoon. His jawline was something anyone would like to lick and kiss and suck a few love bites on. You could see a few tattoos poking out of the sleeves and the cigarette in between his lips looked like it belonged. The last boy was sitting on a chair. His hair was messy placed in a beanie, small curls poking out from the bottom. His lips were plump, and red like he had on lipstick. His skin was almost flawless, but small pimples were scattered on his forehead, but it secretly made Louis smile because someone so perfect looking had this normal imperfection. 

"Hi, I'm Liam," Louis stopped his staring and looked at the boy on the bed. "I'm guessing you're my new roommate." Louis shook his head and gave out his hand. He wasn't sure if that's what people even did but Liam took his hand and shook it. 

"I'm Louis," he said as he set his stuff down on the floor. "I'm sure this place has crazy rules and I'm sure its not to have three boys in a room by their self."

"Are you a snitch because if you are you will have a hard time here?" the raccoon looking one asked. "You know most of the people are sent here because of their parents and not because they want to be here. You have to act your way through this." 

"I'm not going to snitch and I wasn't sent here by my parents. I came myself." 

"You voluntarily came to this shit camp," the raccoon one said. 

"Yeah I thought I could get help before my family disowned me. It was kind of the spur of the moment situation, but I drove two hours, so I'm going to stay until summer is up I guess." 

"You don't want to be gay because your scared of what your family thinks?" It was another voice and it was slow and smooth and something with a little rasp. "You haven't even given them the chance to know and you're scared of what they think?" The curly haired boy turned around to face Louis. "How about what the whole school and small town you live in thinks about you? How about the stares you get when you walk to the job that you had worked at for two years or how about the way your parents come into your room and yell how you're a disappointment? You don't even have a story you're just gay! And yeah that's scary, but you didn't give anyone a chance. I told everyone and none of them gave me a chance." The curly boy got up from his chair and pushed his way past Louis and out the door. There were definite tears in his eyes and Louis felt horrible. Not even a hour here and he was making enemies.

"Don't take it personal. He's sensitive about some subjects. I'm Zayn by the way," the raccoon boy got off the bed and gave Liam a kiss on the cheek. "He'll come around soon," he said when he got closer. He walked out the door and now it was Liam and Louis. 

"I'm sorry if I offended your friend. I didn't mean to."

"I know that's just how Harry is. He gets sensitive about the subject and he doesn't want to be here. He's been here for awhile actually and every time his parents come visit they never take his back. They never thinks he's ready enough." Louis picked up his bag and shook his head. 

The next morning Louis was all sorted out and heading to the boys meeting that Eleanor said would be called. Louis wasn't sure where it was and Liam wasn't in the room when he woke up. He only guessed he was in the mess hall getting breakfast. It was a little after eleven when Louis had woken up. He was surprised there was no wake up call, but he hadn't read it in the small guide book he had stuffed in his bag by Eleanor. 

Louis had his map in his hand and was walking past the tree he had walked pass last night. The land that the camp was on was huge. Everything was at least a mile walk, or that's what it seemed. Louis was walking pass three buildings before he even got to the mess hall. He peeked throught a window and saw employees cleaning up after themselves. I guess there wasn't time for breakfast. Louis walked over to the next building and looked over at the number. Exactly the one he needed to be at. 

When Louis walked into the room the door slammed shut behind him and the few boys looked over at him. There was about ten boys here and Louis had already met three of them. "Welcome Louis, I'm glad you could make it. You can take a seat next to Liam." She waved her hand toward Liam and he sat down in the only empty and available seat. "Since Louis is here we can now get started. Yesterday Eleanor called this meeting because of our new becomer Louis Tomlinson. To start off I will introduce myself. I'm Sophia Smith and I'm twenty. It's pretty young, but I've always been the helping kind." She gave us all a smile before beginning again. "Now since Louis is new he will go first. You'll tell us your name, age and a fact about you." Sophia looked over at Louis like everyone else was already doing since he first walked in. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," he took a pause and looked at every ones eyes. "I'm eighteen and I'll be going off to college in Florida after this summer." The next ten minutes went like this. No interruptions, but the rest of the ten boys telling everyone who they were. Some giving more information then was really needed. When everyone was done Sophia had gone onto the next thing. 

"Since all the boys know each other now we can end this meeting. The next thing you must be present for is dinner. Don't miss it tonight. The girls and the guys will be getting together for a nice surprise." All the boys got up to go back to their rooms. Liam and Zayn walked ahead of Louis. They were no doubt going to Liam and Louis room. 

Louis spent the rest of his afternoon with Liam and Zayn. Getting to know their stories and their relationship. They were a fascinating couple. "I had met Zayn my first few hours here. He was the first person to welcome me and when I saw him I was mesmerized by his looks. I mean who isn't, right?" Liam looks down at Zayn in his arms and pecks his lips." It creates butterflies in Louis stomach to see something beautiful. "It was love at first sight for both of us. We were together in the next week. I was hesitant, but I couldn't resist. He was sweet and he made every reason for me to come here knock right out my head. I almost forget about the rules, but it was hard to keep my hand off of him. We get help by this employee Danielle. She's pretty fond with the idea of us dating. Thinks we're a really good couple." Zayn took Liam's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Playing around with them and bringing them to his lips to kiss them. Liam pulls Zayn's hair out of his face and leans down to kiss his forehead. "I don't know how I would survive here without him." 

"You guys are a power couple. Even if you're separated in here. I think faith will pull you guys back together. I can tell you're meant for each other. Your eyes tell a story that I've never seen." Zayn smiles at Louis and reaches for Louis with his free hand. Louis reaches out his hand to him and Zayn takes it. 

"I like you Louis. You seem like a good guy with good intentions." He rubs a circle over Louis' palm and smiles up at him.


End file.
